


Operation: Get Keisuke Laid ASAP

by Tofumi (Powerhh)



Category: Initial D
Genre: Kenta P.O.V, M/M, Rated T for language, i wrote this in an hour at 4am, kenta didnt get the memo: the fic, kenta is so dumb and oblivious it hurts, set somewhere between 4th and 5th stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhh/pseuds/Tofumi
Summary: “Wait hold on, you’re not single? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” Kenta says, a little too loudly. He doesn’t care, he’s busy feeling kind of betrayed.Fujiwara looks like he’s about to give up on humanity. “Kenta, no. I don’t have a girlfriend,” Keisuke says, patiently. Kenta looks at him with a calculating glare. “But you just said you’re not single,” he says.“I’m not,” Keisuke answers.“Who the hell are you dating then?!” Kenta yells.Fujiwara raises his hand. “That’d be me,” he says.





	Operation: Get Keisuke Laid ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is my first fic for the (basically nonexistent) initial d fandom, and my first fic on this new pseud i just made. i wrote this at 4 am and got done somewhere around 5am, so there are probably a ton of mistakes in this but i still hope y'all enjoy it!

It’s not that Kenta wants to _meddle_ , but as Keisuke’s right-hand man he feels as if it’s his mission to find Keisuke a girlfriend. It’s not healthy to spend all possible time on cars, and cars only and Kenta wishes that Keisuke could understand that. He realizes that the ace racers obviously _doesn’t_ understand that, as he watched Keisuke flat out reject a girl. A racer girl at that! It’s ridiculous. If a girl as cute as the girl who just got rejected by Keisuke asked _him_ out, he’d without a doubt say yes.

 

Kenta decides that it’s time to do something about Keisuke’s quite sad love life. He calls his plan ‘Operation: Get Keisuke Laid ASAP’, and if that isn’t straight forward he doesn’t know what is. He decides to tell Fumihiro and Matsumoto about his plan, but they don’t seem bothered by Keisuke’s lacking and sad love life. Whatever, he’ll figure it out himself. Once again, Kenta doesn’t want to meddle, no, he’s just doing his job as a friend and team member.

 

The first thing that needs to be done, is to get Keisuke to spend a little less time with the downhill ace racer, Fujiwara. Kenta assumes that geniuses find a common ground, but if Keisuke is going to get laid, Fujiwara is in the way of success. “Why don’t you tell Fujiwara about your plan and ask him if he wants to help?” Fumihiro, always the voice of reason, asks and Kenta is struck with an idea. _I can ask Fujiwara for help,_ Kenta thinks.

  


***

 

“You want me to do what?” Fujiwara asks as he looks at Kenta with a confused expression on his face. “Exactly what I said! Help me to save Keisuke’s sad love life and make sure he gets laid,” Kenta repeats. He doesn’t understand why Fujiwara is confused about it, it’s not like there are any complicated instructions.

 

“Sorry, Kenta, not this time,” Fujiwara says and starts walking towards the 86. Kenta feels a spike of annoyance at Fujiwara’s flat out refusal. _Isn’t he Keisuke’s friend?_

 

Kenta doesn’t let something small like this bring him down, and thinks of a new approach to the ever present problem that is Keisuke’s lonely life. He doesn't come up with any new ideas of direct action, but realizes that observation perhaps is the best way to find another way to get Keisuke laid.

 

***

 

Keisuke’s schedule isn’t really that complicated, Kenta realizes. He’s either racing his FD, talking about his FD, or taking care of his FD in general, and when he’s not doing any of that, he’s hanging out with Fujiwara. When listed like that, it doesn’t seem like a lot, but if being Keisuke’s friend has brought any kind of knowledge to Kenta, it’s the fact that Keisuke always seems busy.

 

He once again feels a wave of annoyance at the fact that Fujiwara didn’t want to help him with his plan, especially considering how much time Keisuke seems to be able to put aside to hang out with _him_. If Keisuke simply didn’t see Fujiwara as much as he did, he’d totally have time for a girlfriend. Keisuke had said that he didn’t want to date anyone, because he wanted to be able to focus at Project D fully and give it is all, and Kenta can understand that to a certain degree, but then he remembers the racer girl that Keisuke rejected, who would’ve been a perfect girlfriend for him and sighs.

 

Kenta feels like he needs someone else to be in on his plan. Someone who is even closer to Keisuke that he is. Fujiwara is a no-go, but there has to be someone else. His mind eventually wanders to Takahashi Ryosuke, and he suddenly feels very nervous. Ryosuke is Keisuke’s one and only brother, so if there’s someone who should be able to help Kenta help Keisuke to help himself, it should be Ryosuke. However, that requires that Kenta not only gathers enough confidence to walk up to _Takahashi Ryosuke_ and ask him about his input on how to get his brother laid, but also that Ryosuke agrees to the plan.

 

Kenta sighs as he watches Ryosuke talk to Fujiwara and Keisuke casually. They’re like a genius club, for geniuses only, and they’re only there to make regular mortals feel bad about themselves. Keisuke and Fujiwara eventually walk over to their cars, still talking about something. It’s truly astounding how Keisuke manages to get Fujiwara to willingly talk, especially because Fujiwara seems to be a man of very few words. Kenta takes a deep breath as he looks at Ryosuke scrolling through his phone. _Now or never,_ Kenta thinks as he walks over to the older Takahashi brother.

 

“Um, Ryosuke,” Kenta starts. _Brilliant, Kenta, you’re truly proving that you’re an intellectual person in front of one of the most intimidatingly smart people you’ve ever met._ Ryosuke looks up and meets his eyes. “What is it, Kenta?” Ryosuke says.

 

Kenta takes another deep breath. “You see, I’ve been thinking that Keisuke seems to be kind of lonely, right? And I’ve been wondering how I’m going to convince him to give in and get, you know, uh, laid?” He ends it like a question, which doesn’t feel right, but Ryosuke keeps staring at him with the same expression and he feels as if Ryosuke can sense all his emotions, weaknesses and probably even his secret love for the Twilight movies. The older Takahashi brother stares at him a few more seconds before his lips twitch upwards, and he honest-to-god _snorts_ . Kenta never thought such an attractive man could make a sound as unattractive as a snort. The worst part is that Kenta can’t figure out _what_ Ryosuke seems to find funny. Is it something he said? His hair? His thoughts, that Ryosuke apparently actually can read?

 

“So, you’re telling me that you want to make sure Keisuke gets laid so he doesn’t feel lonely with only his FD as company, am I correct?” Ryosuke asks, and Kenta is grateful that the other man seems to understand his plan and nods. It’s not really a plan though, it’s more of a concept. Ryosuke is looking amused and Kenta once again can’t figure out _why_.

 

“Kenta, I don’t think you have to worry about something like that,” Ryosuke says, and leaves it at that.

 

***

 

“Keisuke, this is an intervention,” Kenta starts, and Keisuke looks over at him with a quirked eyebrow. He was in the middle of a conversation with Fujiwara. Kenta would’ve preferred to do this without Fujiwara present, but since Keisuke doesn’t seem to do things without Fujiwara anymore, Kenta decided to simply go for it. Fujiwara already somewhat knows about the plan, so he shouldn’t be that confused. This is Kenta’s last resort to get Keisuke to see reason.

 

“You should stop being so stubborn about not wanting to focus on anything else than racing, and get a girlfriend, and get laid or something.”

 

Keisuke stares at him, looking surprised. Fujiwara seems to be trying to not laugh, the bastard. “I thought you were joking, Takumi,” Keisuke says to the other ace racer, who keeps looking amused, even though he doesn’t reply. That look is way too smug for someone who doesn’t seem like they care about anything. Keisuke drags a hand through his hair and turns back to face Kenta. “Kenta, I have no idea why you find my love life so interesting, but don’t worry about it,” Keisuke says. Kenta feels a little annoyed. He also realizes that Keisuke called Fujiwara by his first name, and wonders when they got to the first name basis.

 

“Of course I worry! You’re going to be alone for the rest of your life if you keep going like this and it’s sad to watch,” Kenta says, trying to get Keisuke to understand that he’s being stupid. A laugh slips past Fujiwara’s lips and Kenta feels a wave of disdain. He’s only trying to help!

 

“We should tell him,” Fujiwara suddenly says, which makes Keisuke turn around in surprise. “You’re okay with that?” Keisuke answers. Kenta has no idea what they’re talking about, and he hopes they’ll quit their vague talk soon and tell him what’s going on. “Keisuke, it’s fine,” Fujiwara says, he has a small and gentle smile on his face that Keisuke mirrors back at him. It’s oddly intimate. Kenta feels like he’s missing some obvious detail.

 

“Kenta, I’m not sad and single,” Keisuke says as he turns his attention back to Kenta. Kenta crosses his arms and gives Keisuke a calculating glare. “Well, maybe you’re not sad right now but you still seem very single,” he says. Fujiwara facepalms. Keisuke looks somewhere in between amused and like he’s giving up.

 

“Kenta,” Keisuke starts. He’s going slowly this time. “I’m not sad and single, because I’m not sad _or_ single. You don’t have to worry about me not getting laid or being lonely or whatever,” he says and Kenta stares at him.

 

“Wait hold on, you’re not single? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” Kenta says, a little too loudly. He doesn’t care, he’s busy feeling kind of betrayed.

 

Fujiwara looks like he’s about to give up on humanity. “Kenta, no. I don’t have a girlfriend,” Keisuke says, patiently. Kenta looks at him with a calculating glare. “But you just said you’re not single,” he says.

 

“I’m not,” Keisuke answers.

 

“Who the hell are you dating then?!” Kenta yells.

 

Fujiwara raises his hand. “That’d be me,” he says.

 

Kenta stares. Fujiwara looks tired, but also kind of amused. Keisuke actually looks amused. Kenta is kind of waiting for the punchline, but it doesn’t seem to be coming. They’re joking, right? “Prove it,” Kenta says. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but he sure as hell isn’t expecting Keisuke to grab Fujiwara’s hand and pull him in for a kiss. On the lips. Kenta’s jaw drops.

 

“Brother, that’s gay,” Ryosuke says as he walks by. Kenta never expected to get to hear something like _that_ from the older Takahashi brother’s lips, yet here he is. Ryosuke is looking smug and Kenta realizes that _he knew_ . He looks over at Fumihiro and Matsumoto and they grin and shrug. _They also knew_. “Wait hold on,” Kenta says. Keisuke and Takumi break their kiss to look at him expectantly, they’re still holding hands. “Did literally everyone know, except me?” he asks. Keisuke and Takumi nods, and Fumihiro and Matsumoto send him thumbs up from where they’re standing. “What the fuck,” he says. He feels betrayed. He’s also very relieved that Keisuke, in fact, isn’t sad and single. Which means that his plan basically was a success. He technically didn’t do anything, but he still feels a sense of accomplishment when he sees Keisuke and Takumi’s intertwined fingers, as they’re talking about something only racing geniuses would understand. Or they talking about what to do after today’s race. Who knows? Not Kenta. Kenta not knowing things seems to be today’s theme.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope you liked this mess of a fic! im on [tumblr](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk initial d and keikumi with me. ;^)


End file.
